Live Laugh Love
by Vixi
Summary: Life seems normal after the trials of the previous month. But Cloud Strife has to face up to a new challenge... and it may just change his life forever. Rated T for safety


**A/N : **I rated this story M for possible adult content later on. Also I tried to keep Cloud and company as in character as possible. Please review as well!! Reviews help me improve and write quicker nn

Much hugs, loves and cookies,

Vix

**Prologue**

Stubborn stain. It just wouldn't budge. Her slender arms screamed in protests as she put all her strength in to trying to remove the stain on the floor of Midgar's favourite bar. Seventh Heaven was closed for the night. The kids were in bed and Tifa had some time to herself. Cloud was still out delivering, when he'd called, he'd told her he'd be home within the next few days. Tifa paused to wipe away the beads of sweat on her forehead. Exhaling heavily, she resumed her scrubbing.

"Tifa?" A small voice came from the stairs. Tifa glanced up. There stood Marlene, her teddy bear hanging from her left hand and the other rubbing her right eye.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tifa dusted her jeans off as she walked over to the solemn little girl.

"I had a nightmare." Marlene explained, now hugging her bear with both arms. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" The reply Tifa was about to give Marlene stopped short. Her mind whirred. Her room. She hadn't spent a lot of time in there lately. Not while Cloud had been away. No. She'd been spending every night in his room. In his bed. It held his scent. The one thing that made Tifa relax. Whenever Cloud was around, it was easier to go back to the days when they were carefree kids.

"Tifa?" Her name brought her crashing back to the scene before her.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out. Come on Marlene, let's get you into bed." Tifa took the small girl's hand and led her back up to the upper floor of the bar.

With Marlene now asleep, Tifa went straight back to cleaning the bar. The stain now diminished, she had started cleaning the bar itself. Tifa had cleaned the bar so much that she could see her face in it, but she was merely occupying herself so as she wouldn't dwell on Cloud's whereabouts so much. Her mind wandered on to a scene merely from her imagination, but it was so powerful it conjured up several emotions that were no stranger to this young woman. Longing, lust and love so deep that it was hard to keep it concealed at times. Smiling to herself, Tifa sat on the barstool in front of her. She folded her arms and laid her head on them. She could feel herself slipping in to sleep. She tried to fight it, but the weight was too heavy. Darkness filled her vision and she fell in to a soft slumber.

The sound of the lock clicking brought Tifa back to her senses. She stayed perfectly still. The sound of boots on the wood floor got louder as whoever had entered the bar drew closer to Tifa. She balled her fists in preparation to attack. Leather touched the skin of her shoulder. A familiar scent washed over her, intoxicating every cell in her body.

"Teef…" A voice whispered. "…you shouldn't push yourself too hard." A soft chuckled followed. Tifa lifted her head, put on her best sleepy face and turned.

"Cloud!" She breathed, feigning shock.

"Hey Teef, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His normally spiky blonde hair was flattened by the sheeting rain that was now falling over Midgar. Tifa let her eyes roam greedily over him, taking in every inch of his rain-soaked body.

'He looks _sexy_!' Her head yelled. Her body hushed her head, but silently agreed.

"No, no. You didn't scare me." Tifa protested quickly. "I'm glad to see you made it home safely."

"Oh… thanks." His hand reached instinctively to rub the back of his neck as he always did when he was frustrated or embarrassed.

"Oh… Marlene's in my bed, try not to wake her, okay, Cloud?" Cloud lifted the corners of his soft lips in a gentle smile.

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning Teef."

"Yeah… you too Cloud. Sleep well." Cloud touched her shoulder again and headed for the stairs. Sighing gently, Tifa locked up. She made her way to her room. Creeping quietly over the threshold, she peered on to her bed to find Marlene spread across the entire thing. Smiling, Tifa turned to the door leading off to Cloud's room. She quietly opened the door and whispered his name, knowing he'd hear her in the silence.

"Yeah?" He appeared at the top of the steps, dressed only in pyjama shorts.

"Sorry to bother you but… could I…" Tifa blushed, hoping Cloud wouldn't be able to tell in the dark of their rooms. "Could I crash in your room tonight? It seems like Marlene's quite fond of my bed." Cloud froze. Tifa… sleep in his room? He stood looking at her expectant face. Sure they were best friends but… surely… no. He stopped his thoughts in their tracks, after all, they all knew how dangerous his thoughts could be.

"Cloud this is Midgar calling!" Tifa's voice brought him back to earth with a thud. He blinked twice and smiled.

"Sorry Teef. Sure, you can crash in here." Cloud yawned, and turned to his bed. His…lovely…big…double…

'_Oh shit._'


End file.
